


Almost Dead

by joey112



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joey112/pseuds/joey112
Summary: Hailey's injured and Jay finds her.  Trigger warning: rape, abuse
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Kudos: 31





	Almost Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy trigger warnings. Violence and abuse.

Almost dead 

He stood outside her door for a minute. He knocked quietly. He knew she’d be pissed off if he broke in. But he was consumed with worry. He’d panic if she were gone.

Worried he’d hadn’t told her soon enough how much he loved her, ached for her.

Deciding, he knocked hard on the door, the door opened, held ajar by her phone.

She lay unmoving on the floor, beaten and bloody. He yelled; “Hailey. Hailey, oh god, Hailey. He knelt over her, he couldn’t feel a pulse at her wrist. He tried at her neck and there it was, weak but there. He called into the district.

He lifted her off the floor, knowing the crime scene techs would be mad as hell about that.

Gently he set her down on her sofa. She groaned at the movement. He covered her with the blanket he’d used a dozen times when he’d slept over after a case and sometimes drinking a little too much.

“Oh god Hailey, I’m so sorry, so sorry.”

She looked at him through her bruised eyes, “Jay? You okay Jay?”

He grinned at her. “Yeah, I’m fine, who did this?”

“Derry. He and a friend”

“Of course, it’d take two.” He moaned to himself. He worried about Hailey, sometimes she seemed bent on ending her life. He’d hoped that’d changed.

He heard the ambulance arriving and Sylvie Brett walked in with a backboard and her red kit. Mackie with the gurney.

Jay’s eyes ached with the need to cry and he hugged Sylvie, whispering. “She’s over here.”

Sylvie took in Hailey’s appearance. “Let’s get her out to Med.”

“What? What do you think Syl?”

“Assault looks like some severe trauma to her ribs, Likely raped.”

He swallowed his panic.

Closing his eyes. “I never thought I’d fall in love again.”

Brett smiled slightly at him. “You should tell her."

“I can’t.”

“Listen to me, it isn’t too late. She can hear you right now, tell her now.”

“You mean in case she doesn’t make it.”

She looked at him. She was tired, the day had been long. “Jay, come on. Be optimistic for once. I know you thought Erin was the love of your life and then Hailey happens to you. It’s a good thing, Jay.”

“I never intended, I just never thought.”

They loaded Hailey onto the backboard and then the gurney.

Jay held her hand as they moved into the hall and into the elevator. Her eyes opened, tired, bruised. “I meant to tell you.” She said, her voice hoarse and barely there.

He squeezed her hand. “Oh god Hailey, I adore you, love you.”

Through her bloodied mouth she whispered, “Good”


End file.
